Many types of devices utilize heat transfer systems to cool heat-producing components. For example, computing device components such as processors may generate significant amounts of heat under some operating conditions. As such heat may affect device performance and/or lifetime, a device may utilize various cooling systems, such as heat sinks, fans, heat pipes, and the like to control the device temperature.